Castielle
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Castiel was a broken angel when Lucifer finally won on Earth. So when God gives him the chance to go back and stop it from happening, he was quick to agree. There was one catch...he would have to abandon his gender and become female to avoid a paradox. Now Castielle is on a mission from god to save the Winchesters and hopefully make things right between her and Dean. Destiel!
1. Chapter 1

_**Castiel is Hebrew for 'Shield of God'. I found it by accident while looking through Wikipedia recently...and a plot bunny was born.**_

* * *

><p>It was all over. Lucifer had won, all because Heaven wanted to end the war between the two arch angels and damn the consequences. Through it all, he had tried to keep his faith in humanity right until the end.<p>

But Castiel had lost faith in himself a long time ago. Turning to drugs didn't work, but it dulled the pain of his wings. Turning to alcohol was useless, but it stopped him from remembering the pain of being banned from Heaven by Micheal. And carnal pleasure hadn't interested him since he learned Dean no longer wanted anything to do with him.

He had tried. And for so long he had held out hope that maybe things would work out. That maybe Dean would learn from his mistakes...instead he became his father and shut everyone who tried to help him out.

So Castiel waited. Waited for the end of everything so he wouldn't have to feel anymore.

And when Lucifer came to the camp, wearing Sam's face, his heart wept for humanity. How could this have all ended? Why did Micheal insist on forcing the battle between the brothers and start the end of the very creations their Father had loved most of all?

Castiel was to be the last to die, an example for what Lucifer would bring upon the heavenly plains all because of Micheal's arrogance.

He found himself chained beside the Prophet, who had ceased to get anything. All he saw was darkness now.

Chuck coughed.

"After all that they went through, it ends like this?" he said.

"It could be worse."

"How?" asked Chuck. How could anything be worse than this?

"I could be sent to hell instead of being condemned to nonexistence."

"How is that better?" asked Chuck baffled.

"I said it could be worse. I never said it couldn't be worse for you. At least I won't have to deal with this anymore," said Castiel bitterly.

"How is nonexistence better than hell?"

"Because in the event I die, I get erased permanently. If that doesn't happen I'll be stuck for eternity on Earth after Lucifer's done with it and forced to see my failures every day until the end of time," said Castiel flatly.

"Hey Cas... if you could change things back when there was still hope, would you?"

"You mean stop the angels from succeeding in letting him out? I haven't got that kind of power, and even if I did still have the ability it wouldn't work. The same soul can't exist in the same time twice for more than half an hour at most. There's a reason why time-travel is restricted without the approval of a higher angel."

"If you could go back and changes things, would you?"

Castiel looked around him. This wasn't what he had fought for as a soldier and it was all Micheal's fault for starting this war. A war that the angels lost. He had only made a temporary solution when he sealed off heaven...Lucifer would eventually break in and lay waste to all of creation.

So the idea of changing things? Righting the wrongs committed by his brothers? If he had the power and could get away with it, he would have done it years ago. Long before Zachariah dumped Dean's past self in this timeline in fact.

"If I had the ability to stop this... I would do it without hesitation. This wasn't what our Father intended when he created us. He never wanted the angels to start the very thing they should have prevented by dealing with the demons," said Castiel finally. Chuck was soon to die. He was next in line for the racks.

"Do you still believe in your creator?"

"After all the pain I've gone through... I still believe. It's heaven I have doubts in," admitted Castiel.

"That's all I needed to hear," said Chuck, sounding much stronger than he should have.

Castiel blinked and turned. Time had frozen all around them. Lucifer was paused in mid gloat. He looked, and really looked at Chuck.

"Who are you?"

"_I'm sorry I couldn't stop this. Because humanity always had the chance to end this war before it started, my hands were tied. Free will is the gift to all creatures, and it was free will that forced my hand. But the others have gone too far, and I'm not about to let the end of all things be caused by my own sons. I can give you three gifts, Castiel. But it's up to you how you use them."_

"Father?" whispered Castiel. He had been so close to his creator and never known. He felt like a fool.

"_Do you truly wish to stop your brothers from ruining existence? I can only give you one chance, but I refuse to let humanity end because of arrogance."_

Castiel felt the tears fall from his face. He had long since given up being an angel, he was more human than that.

"I don't want this to end because of heaven. I always had faith that humanity should have the chance to be safe from this. Why, why couldn't you have told me about this yourself?" said Castiel, his voice breaking as he almost shouted.

"_I told you. Free will tied my hand. There is one chance to make things right, but only if you're willing to fight for it."_

"What do I have to do?"

"_Stop the others from tearing the brothers apart."_

"Any other impossible tasks you want completed?" asked Castiel bitterly.

God held Castiel's chin in his hand.

"_I brought you back once for a reason. Because I believed you might be able to save the Winchesters from themselves and those that sought to use their bloodline to end the world. But you're the only one left, Castiel. You have to make this choice on your own."_

"Free will huh? If all it took was free will to rebel against heaven and save them, then I will live up to that hope. Just don't expect me to be a perfect little soldier anymore," said Castiel bitterly.

"_All I ask is that you live up to your name. Castiel, the Shield of God."_

Castiel laughed bitterly. If he was a shield, then he must be dented and broken almost beyond repair.

"_Remember Castiel this is the only chance I can give you. I refuse to let Lucifer's hissy fit end everything."_

God put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, and he felt something inside of him change. He was openly sobbing when he felt his Grace return and his wings healed. He was so relieved to be whole again that he failed to notice the other changes his Father was putting him through.

When he was done, God snapped his fingers in the silence around them.

Castiel felt himself falling through time and space...before he blacked out completely.

* * *

><p>The first thing Castiel noticed was the voices. Just being able to hear them at all would have made any angel weep after what he had just left. Opening his eyes, he noticed his center of gravity had shifted dramatically.<p>

He was in the same clothing he had worn almost constantly when humanity still had a chance. Getting up, he decided to see where and when he was.

That is until he passed by a store with a window that showed his body to him, and did a ten second standstill.

He wasn't a he anymore. The body that Castiel inhabited now was most definitely female in every way, shape and form. He...she had breasts for crying out loud. (Further inspection in a bathroom revealed she had _all_ the equipment, not that she had ever gotten the point of caring for that part to begin with. Angels were asexual originally.)

This...presented a small issue. Castiel was no stranger to the way women were treated differently, despite the fact that one of his commanders had a preference for the female forms.

Women were generally weaker in the muscle mass compared to the males. The also tended to be more hormonal during times of the month, and had the ability conceive life despite all odds.

Castiel looked at herself from a small cafe after stealing someone else's wallet to pay for her drink. Living as a human without any hope had adjusted her morals. She had no issues with theft. Especially from some idiot stock broker who had a contract.

Realizing that there was no real way she could fight without knowing the limits of her body, she decided to find a place to learn hand-to-hand so she could get used to this new form.

* * *

><p>Castielle (she had decided to change her name slightly to avoid picking up on any prayers or orders directed to her) walked into the college tiredly.<p>

She had been picking up hints of Grace heading towards this area for over a week, and despite having finally gotten used to her new body (and picking up a new fighting style in the process) she was not looking forward to this. At all.

She had already figured out when she was... it was about a year after Dean brought Sam back from his only successful attempt at being a civilian. Which meant she had time. Time she wasn't going to squander.

That also meant she needed information, and who better than the very bastards who started this entire mess to begin with? So she went angel hunting.

Whoever she was looking for was good. Clearly they had been on Earth for quite some time to figure out how to hide their presence, or disguised as something else. But they were careless. They couldn't hide all the signs, and whoever this was was high up enough on the angelic food chain that she might get some decent information. Enough to possibly work with.

The problem was that she had to wait. Fortunately there was a library here, and so long as she never checked anything out they wouldn't know she didn't belong.

A few weeks in, and she was finally up-to-date with popular culture enough to make sense of some of the things Dean had always talked about before the day he gave up on Sam. Though she still had plenty to research.

She closed her current book, felt the crick in her back, and decided to head to the bar.

About halfway there she caught the sensation of angel Grace, almost hidden but still there. She looked around until she spotted a man who hadn't been on campus the day before pretending to be the janitor.

Clever. No one looked twice at the people who cleaned the place. Now she just had to corner him in an area that the cops wouldn't be called into.

* * *

><p>Castielle waited until night, when the school was practically emptied out. She hid her presence until the man was alone. Then she slammed him into the stone wall with perverse glee.<p>

"OOF! What the hell?" he complained. He noticed the breasts on his back and then quipped, "If this is your idea of showing interest sweetheart, you ain't gonna get many boyfriends. Unless they're masochists."

Castielle's eyes narrowed and she made sure that the blade in her hand was firmly at the base of the spine. Judging by the rising power level from this jerk, she had caught someone very important indeed. Possibly a seraphim.

"Shut up. Who's your garrison commander, seraph?" she growled.

She sensed his alarm at being caught out for what he really was, but his chuckle caught her off guard.

"Wrong choir sweetheart," he quipped.

His power was too strong for anything lower than a seraph... her eyes widened. There was only one angel that powerful who had gone missing.

"Gabriel."

If he had been surprised before, he was floored that she had figured it out so fast.

"Got it in one. So what are you and how in heaven did you get your hands on an angel's blade?" he asked. It was hard _not_ to recognize that power on his back.

She let him up and he finally got a good look at her face. He didn't recognize her offhand, but he recognized the blade.

"No way. You possessed a _girl?_" he said in open amusement.

"Shut the hell up _coward," _she growled, "I didn't chose this form. It was altered so I could exist twice."

"What did you call me brat?" said Gabriel pissed. He wasn't letting some no-name foot soldier get away with that brazen attitude.

Castielle glared at him full force, and something in her eyes made him flinch. This wasn't one of Micheal's garrison soldiers anymore...this was someone who didn't have anything left to lose.

"Let's get one thing straight coward. I don't give a damn about the fact you're in hiding from above and below. I don't care if you draw every hunter within fifty miles pissing people off. I'm just here to insure that the planet doesn't get destroyed because heaven just _had_ to have the fight between the morons who spew bullshit with every word," said Castielle bitterly.

Gabriel stared. Since when do foot soldiers openly insult Micheal?!

"And lets not forget the idiot who had the world's biggest hissy fit all because Father loved the humans more than us. We had one simple fucking order, to love and protect humanity...and the idiots can't even do that right!"

"Who are you? I've never heard an angel openly insult Mikey, let alone speak against heaven like that."

"My name is Castielle, Messenger, and our Father sent me back to insure Lucifer doesn't win twice."

* * *

><p>Gabriel all but crashed on his couch that night.<p>

He had been hoping to avoid dealing with heaven since he left, but being confronted with the cold hard fact that if he didn't do something Lucifer would not only get free, but win had been a slap in the face.

Castielle (and he had been slightly amused that the mindless foot soldier had fully embraced humanity and his new feminine form enough to take on an altered version of her true name) had been blunt and entirely too angry over the fact Micheal had ruined everything all because he wanted to get the fight between him and Lucifer out of the way.

Though Gabriel had no idea why Cassie was still hanging around after she found out who he was and how he had been hiding. He had already given her his cell phone number, so what was keeping her here?

He got his answer when he saw who had come to hunt the 'Trickster' persona he had adopted.

The Winchesters.

Castielle admitted her primary mission was to keep heaven from splitting the brothers apart.

According to her, everything went to hell rather fast when Dean had enough of Sam drinking demon's blood despite the fact it was Zachariah's fault for letting him out to go seek Ruby.

However that confusion cleared up rather quickly when he went to the bar to observe the idiot duo.

Seeing how Castielle focused almost entirely on Dean, it didn't take a scientist to figure out that the angel had a deep crush on the older Winchester. One that hadn't gone anywhere from the look of pain on her face.

No wonder she had been picked.


	2. Chapter 2

Castielle followed Sam almost compulsively the second she had found the Winchesters. Mostly because she had just seen a demon go inside the man and frankly Sam was bad enough hopped up on demon's blood. She didn't want to see how bad he was possessed of all things.

Knocking him out was ridiculously easy. Especially since the demon wasn't thinking to check for a drugged alcohol went it went into the store.

"Sorry about this idiot. I've been trying to get him back into rehab for months," she said apologetically to the clerk. She paid for the damage and dragged his sorry oversized ass to the first hotel, going by the name Mary Winchester.

If that didn't get Dean's attention when he came looking for his brother, nothing would.

Castielle looked annoyed when she saw the mark which would make exorcism impossible. So she used a bit of Grace to smite the demon and not the human instead.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up with a groan of pain about an hour later, when he regained consciousness that is.<p>

The first thing he saw was a rather pretty brunette with the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen watching him from inside a devil trap. He wasn't tied down anymore, but he could see where a burn had been from when Meg had placed some weird mark on his arm.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Castielle. You're lucky I noticed the odd behavior otherwise you'd still be possessed."

"Thanks. How did you get rid of her anyway?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Not now anyway. Call your brother Sam, and whatever you do, don't trust a demon when they say they remember being human. Demons always want something."

Sam stared at her in shock. How did she know his name?

She left the room, and when he went to follow she was nowhere to be found.

Who was she?

* * *

><p>Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.<p>

"So let me get this straight. This girl came in and saved you from demon possession, uses our _mother's _name as a cover, and then leaves without a trace?" said Dean.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen her before too. Back when we were hunting Loki," said Sam.

It had bothered him so much that he had to really focus on where he had seen such intense blue eyes before.

She had been watching Dean the entire time at the bar while they were hunting down information, though she left after the second teacher died. Sam had only seen her once, but those eyes were hard to forget.

"Dammit Sammy. I don't like this. It reeks of a set-up," complained Dean.

Everything about this stunk. The girl not only got rid of the demon, but already knew who Sam was and even used their mother's name? It just didn't feel right at all.

Still, she had done them a favor. She had saved Sam after all.

* * *

><p>Dean ran into the mystery woman himself shortly after Sam went missing. Again. He had his gun on her, but something about her set him entirely on ease. Like he could spill everything to her and she wouldn't care.<p>

"What the hell are you?"

"Nothing you've dealt with yet, Dean. If you wish to find your brother, he's currently being held captive by Azazel of the Yellow Eyes in Cold Oaks. Fair warning though, there are at least two other psychics there as well, most of them with powers far above Sam's at this point."

"Who are you?" asked Dean. Those eyes...it was like he was drowning in them. He felt he could trust her and he didn't know why.

"Call me Castielle," she said simply. She ducked behind a nearby tree and he heard the sound of large wings. He went to find her, only to discover her missing.

Who was Castielle?

Still, the tip was more than he had to work on for hours, and it wasn't like there was a big sign saying this way to his brother.

* * *

><p>Bobby was not happy. He expressed this very clearly at least three times when he heard <em>how<em> Dean had gotten the information.

"A woman walked up to you and point blank said where Sam was. Are you a damn idjit?!" said Bobby. Again. He would swear Dean thought with his second head more than he should.

"Let's face it Bobby, we haven't got a damn clue where else to look. And she gave me that name," said Dean.

Bobby had looked up the demon Azazel, and he had been very surprised to learn that particular demon was high up enough to cause problems and had the same shade of yellow eyes as the demon the Winchesters had been chasing for years.

Dean was about to reply to this when he had a sudden migraine. He saw a vision of an oak tree in metal.

Suddenly the tip on where to find Sam had a hell of a lot more credit.

* * *

><p>Gabriel watched the Winchesters from a mirror he had enchanted to keep an eye on the muttonheads.<p>

He found Castielle a breathe of fresh air after dealing with the stuffiness of heaven.

The woman was more likely to flip him off or throw something sharp and preferably pointy on more than one end if he ordered to do anything. And the inventive curses she knew... he still got the giggles imagining the boring Castiel cursing worse than any sailor he had ever met.

Then again, this was an angel who admitted to having an actual drug and alcohol addiction before their Father dumped her into a woman's body and forcefully cleaned out her system.

Gabriel wouldn't have cared normally, but he had gotten one simple message from dear old Dad about Castielle since the two were pretty much stuck with each other.

_Keep her from delving too deep into humanity's dark side or else I will turn every sugary food within your reach into the most foul thing imaginable for next thousand years Gabriel._

Dad always did have the worst ability to hold a grudge and he wouldn't doubt that God would steal his sugary goodness. He had done it once, and Gabriel was in no mood for a repeat.

Besides, Castielle was fairly amusing once she knew after he saw even a small amount of what happened if he didn't do something if he stood by and watched, that he would help. And if that meant letting her crash in his sub-space pad, then by all means, she could crash with him.

Not to mention the fact that despite having a woman's body, she was still very much a socially-awkward angel who had fallen far too deeply into the less pleasant aspects of humanity...and still had the mindset of a man. Which meant she occasionally went topless around Gabriel's house when he deliberately turned the heat up and didn't understand the simple concept of a bra, to his delight.

He wondered how Dean would react if she actually managed to catch him this time, since from what he had seen the angel had a major one-sided man-crush on the guy until he turned into another version of his father John.

* * *

><p>Dean barely stopped the soldier from killing Sam, shooting him in the shoulder and just missing his brother. Sam looked at him with surprise.<p>

Jake, the soldier, fully looked like he was going to get up and try again, but Bobby had his sorry ass pinned.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"The girl who saved your ass paid me a visit and all but said where to find you...and get this, she knew the demon's name!"

Sam's jaw dropped.

"She _knew_ his real name?"

Dean nodded. That had floored him too when he found out she was telling him the truth. At least now they had a proper name for the prick who had ruined their lives.

"What the hell does this woman look like anyway?"

Sam was about to reply to Bobby's question when he heard something he really didn't want to mess with again.

The baying of hellhounds.

Dean shared a look with his brother, both of them not looking forward to this because dammit they didn't have the Colt and couldn't see the stupid things! They were all going to be ripped to shreds and it was all the demon's fault!

"Well don't you muttonheads look happy?" said a familiar and most unwelcome voice.

It was the Trickster.

"Didn't we kill you already?"

"One, that was an illusion the entire time. Two, do I look like I enjoy being stabbed? Three, I am way about whatever pay-grade you morons use to begin with, not to mention that the whole stake thing was a joke I came up with so the others could throw Hunters off their ass and they could move on," listed Loki in a deadpan voice.

He suddenly winced as someone came up from behind and slapped him on the back of the head. It wasn't a gentle one either.

"Back off Loki. The last thing I want to deal with is them trying to shoot you for being a smart ass, not that there's much difference between you and the Winchesters to begin with," said the mystery woman. Castielle if Dean remembered right.

Bobby snorted, because he fully agreed with that sentiment.

"Come on Cassie! How long am I going to be able to screw with their heads when they finally find out who I actually am?" whined Loki.

So they knew each other?

"One, my name is Castielle not Cassie. If you must mangle my name then for Father's sake call me Cas. Two, you know how I feel about your pranks when they're directed at people who don't actually deserve a smiting. And three, I would like to deal with those hellhounds before Azazel figures out what we really are," deadpanned Castielle. Dean was liking her more and more already.

"Yeah...speaking of hounds..." said Loki with a shifty expression.

Castielle had a very annoyed look on her face. It made her, in Dean's opinion, decidedly cuter than she had been before.

Dean heard the hellhounds, though he couldn't see them.

Jake, the idiot, used it as a distraction to run far from the Winchesters.

He didn't make ten feet before he was ripped to shreds.

Dean made an unconscious move closer to Castielle. Only she noticed.

"Loki," said Castielle.

"Yeah, I got this. Max! Bones!" he called out into the darkness.

A small terrier and a large golden Labrador appeared and sat obediently next to him. Loki petted them both and noted with some amusement that Sam perked up at the sight of dogs.

"Sick 'em," said Loki.

And suddenly the two weren't so cute and cuddly as they proceeded to rip apart the other hellhounds. Castielle gave Loki a very odd look.

"Why do you have half-breeds?"

"Won them off of Crowley," explained Loki.

And boy, had that demon been pissed losing his prized hell hound to Loki of all people in a game of what Loki had originally assumed was strip poker. He had adapted quickly when he learned it wasn't.

Crowley had been even more angry when he found out Loki hadn't kept his hound locked up during heat and she had gotten pregnant with Fenrir's pups. (He had visited his father and taken advantage of the situation.)

Crowley got his hound back, but the two pups that had the majority of Fenrir's blood had been given immediately to Loki because they refused to listen to Crowley.

Hence why the fake Trickster now had a pair of traveling companions he never wanted to get rid of.

Castielle looked resigned more than anything, like she had given up trying to make sense of the world. She even petted the little terrier half-breed when it ran up to her with it's skimpy little legs.

Bones, the bigger one, barked and immediately went to Sam instead. He scratched the dog's ear with obvious enjoyment. Loki looked rather pleased about that actually.

* * *

><p>They were all at the Salvage yard, mostly because Castielle knew for a fact Azazel still wanted Sam to open the devil's gate.<p>

"So who or what are you two?" asked Bobby. They weren't affected by holy water, silver, iron or any trap he had on hand. They were human, mostly but he knew for a fact that they couldn't be witches. Their annoyance at being compared to one had been telling enough.

"My name is Castielle, and at the moment he is hiding as Loki. The dogs are Max and Bones," said Castielle in her rather dry tone.

"Hiding as Loki?" repeated Sam. Bones had his head in the taller man's lap, and it was clear he didn't care one bit.

"Long story, one I hope we don't have to deal with later. We are not your enemies, and frankly I could care less if you trusted us," said Castielle flatly.

Which paradoxically, made them trust them more. Humans were strange.

"Needless to say we're one of the few things even demons wouldn't be stupid enough to cross. Particularly if Loki was in another one of his moods."

Sam, ever the smart one, was starting to put two and two together. Loki knew it was only a matter of time before he came up with four. Castielle was practically giving him clues.

* * *

><p>It hurt. Like being stabbed in the stomach with a red-hot blade hurt.<p>

Somehow the demon still got to Sam, though at least this time the gate stayed closed because Crowley hated Azazel more than the Winchesters did and refused to give any of his contracts so he could blackmail some poor bastard into opening the gate for him.

Sam died, and Castielle was helpless as she went with Dean to summon the demon and bring him back. Loki was more than a little angry too. Perhaps it was the shared love of all things canine (not hell hounds, but still canines), but Loki was somewhat partial to the Moose as he affectionately called him.

She did take a bit of vindictive pleasure in stabbing the demon almost immediately though. Not that Dean commented on it. Really.

Gabriel watched the interaction with Dean and Castielle with open amusement. He had popcorn, for crying out loud.

"Are they still at it?" asked Sam.

"You mean that weird staring thing? Yup," said a very amused arch-angel-turned-pagan.

Castielle and Dean had this bizarre ritual of staring at each other for almost hours at a time, only broken by the need to blink. It was clear the two had a thing for each other, anyone with eyes and common sense could see it, but there was this weird reluctance between the two to just get at it.

The last ghost they had hunted had almost burned himself just to get away from it! (Or so Sam claimed.)

"How long do you think they can keep this up?" asked Sam.

"Don't know. Cas always was a rather dim one. How about a bet though?"

"What kind of bet?"

"On who jumps who first."

"I'm game. What are the stakes?" asked Sam immediately.

"I win, you go out on a date with me. You win, you get one freebie from me," said Gabriel.

Sam choked. Then again, it was a harmless enough bet. Loki was surprisingly easy to be around once you got over the whole Trickster thing and they both loved dogs. He could have a long conversation about dogs if he had to.

"Fair enough, I bet Dean makes the first real move," said Sam finally.

"I'll place my bets on Cassie," said Loki. And they shook on it.

Loki ducked as Castielle threw a cup at him.

"For the last time my name is NOT Cassie!"

"How could she hear you?" asked Sam in open amusement.

"I don't know how, but she _always_ knows when I call her Cassie," said Loki, dodging another cup. He found it funny to rile her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was gleefully watching Castielle's reaction to Lisa and her son Ben. Oh, there was an eye twitch now.

"Ya know, if you really want him to pay attention to you, you'll have to work for it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, you're practically twitching with jealousy! Do you want Dean to only look at you that way or not?" asked Gabriel.

Castielle paused, then thought about it.

"Fine. What do you have in mind?"

"I still have Freya's favorite necklace. I could probably bribe her in exchange for a minor shopping spree," said Gabriel grinning.

* * *

><p>Freya was rather pretty, from a human standpoint. She found it amusing that Loki was giving her back her necklace all in exchange for taking his recently found little sister out shopping for clothes.<p>

She would have done it for free when she heard Cassie (who got an eye twitch at the nickname) went around shirtless when Loki turned the heat up.

Freya should have known the ass would pull something like that just for a free show.

"Alright Cas, what do you like to wear?" asked Freya.

"Jeans," said Cas. She normally didn't care what she wore.

"Well why did Loki really call me in?" asked Freya, trying another route.

Castielle blushed, but explained to a more amused goddess.

"So you're trying to catch the eye of a man-whore? This should be fun. Let's see...you're more of an autumn...and it would amuse me to piss off Loki for all the crap he's pulled..."

"Annoy Loki? Count me in. He's a damn coward," said Castielle immediately.

Freya grinned and the two went on a real power shop. She was a bit disappointed about Cas' taste in clothing, but once she saw the woman in them she admitted that it worked on her.

Though she did have to put her foot down to get Castielle bras to wear around the house. No way was she letting Loki get away with that anymore.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap! Talk about an upgrade!"<p>

"I still don't see the purpose of a bra," said Castielle.

"It's mostly to avoid back problems from the twins," said Freya offhand, "Plus if you wear the right one you can totally snag this guy you're after."

Which had been the only reason Cas was even _wearing_ one at the moment.

"So who is she after anyway?"

"Have you heard about the Winchesters?"

"The two brothers who are totally clueless about anything important?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She wants to snag Dean," said Loki amused. Castielle blushed, but didn't deny it.

For some reason becoming female had unlocked quite a bit of new reactions. She blushed more easily than she did back when she was a guy, and she had more emotions as well.

Freya laughed.

"Well she should have an easy time of it."

"Loki actually made a bet with the younger brother on which one of us would jump the other," said Castielle annoyed.

"Damn you and that annoying sharp hearing you have," said Loki.

"Maybe if you quite switching my migraine medication with those awful tasting jelly beans or the alcohol with diet soda, I might quit throwing things at you for calling me Cassie all the damn time," said Castielle irritably.

Just because her body had been cleaned out didn't mean her addictions were gone. Gabriel had placed an annoying spell on her that limited her alcohol intake each day, just barely enough to get drunk. And he had quit stocking the stronger stuff after getting the warning.

As for her pill addiction, he oh-so-helpfully placed a charm on her that turned any medication stronger than Advil or basic pain medication into candy.

The last time she tried to pop a pill, it became a lemon candy. She had not been pleased by that one bit.

And don't get her started on the hallucinogenics. The last time she brought some peyote to the place Gabriel had hidden it from her...or more likely smoked it himself. Jerk.

* * *

><p>If Dean noticed the change in Castielle's outfit, he kept it to himself. But Sam made another mental check towards the two having an interest in each other.<p>

"So why are you here Cas?" asked Sam.

"The demon, Ruby, happens to be in the area and I have a rather strong interest in seeing her back off from the two of you. Despite whatever she claims, there is a reason why she became a demon, despite being human originally."

Dean paid special note that Castielle was aware Ruby claimed to remember being human.

"Oh yeah?"

"Demons have a somewhat stricter hierarchy compared to the heavenly plains. They might be able to advance by killing someone stronger, but I know for a fact they consider Ruby a traitor, despite the fact she's really working for Lilith."

"Wait, heavenly plains?"

"Lucifer was originally an angel. When god suddenly loved humanity more than his original creations, Lucifer threw one _hell_ of a tantrum and started a rebellion in heaven. Eventually he was cast out by Micheal and sealed in a cage with six hundred and sixty-six seals. Lilith was the first demon he created," said Castielle.

"How do you know all this?" asked Sam.

"If things go the way I hope, then Lucifer stays in that cage until Judgment Day. Unless the need arises you won't find out for some time," said Castielle cryptically.

Gabriel and Castielle knew it was pointless trying to get Dean's contract. The demons would do everything in their power to insure that he went to hell.

However, that didn't meant they had to do a mad scramble after Dean was brought back to find the seals.

They were going to locate the seals and render as many as they could void now before the race was on again to stop Lucifer from rising.

And Castielle fully intended to either keep Sam contained away from Ruby to prevent his addiction from ever starting, or better yet killing Lilith _before_ Dean came out of hell.

The fewer seals Lilith was able to break with heaven's aid, the better she slept at night.

Castielle had already sent word to the reapers to avoid the demons and angels once the Winchester was brought back from Hell. If they made a special note to avoid them, then neither side could use them to break that seal.

She was still debating on whether to grab Anna early or not, and Gabriel was surprised Castielle knew the location of a fallen on Earth that hadn't been found. She did go and get the woman's Grace though. No reason to let that little issue come back to bite them in the ass when they could stop it simply by making a small detour early.

"So why are you here?"

Bobby was out on a case and they had just finished dealing with a coven of witches.

"I came to warn you that your father is in danger. There is someone using dream root and if he's not careful he could end up the next target."

"Our dad died months ago," said Dean confused.

"I'm talking about your real father. I have heard on several occasions from both of you claiming Bobby Singer as your father," said Castielle flatly.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, but didn't actually deny that fact. Bobby had been more of a father figure than John ever had since their mother was killed. Though it did beg the question how she knew that Bobby was in trouble.

"How do you know Bobby needs help?"

"Long story short, Loki is a bit of a voyeur and it kills time," shrugged Castielle.

It took Sam two seconds to process that before his face turned red from blushing.

"You mean he..."

"He seems to enjoy watching people shower. Personally I only use the mirror to check up on your progress. I tend to turn it back around when either of you use the bathroom."

Dean made a note to...talk...to a certain Trickster about spying on his brother. Though the idea of her spying on him didn't bother him one bit.

"Where's Bobby?" asked Sam, deciding it wasn't worth the headache he currently had. Though he did plan to have a word with Loki about spying on him in the showers.

Castielle told them, and vanished after ducking behind a corner. Dean really had to find out how and why she did that after giving them directions.

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later...<em>

Castielle was watching the brothers when they were arrested after being set up.

"How would you feel about breaking the two out of jail?" she asked Gabriel, popping in another jelly bean.

Gabriel had learned his lesson after she slipped laxatives into his chocolate cake. She still had to deal with the jelly beans in place of her usual way of dealing with her depression, but at least now they were flavors she actually _liked_.

"Jail? How the hell did they..."

"Set up by Bela."

"Let me get some supplies. I heard Lilith was heading in that general direction to kill Sam, and I don't want to deal with her this early without being prepared," said Gabriel.

Well that and he wanted to make sure he was prepared for Dean and Sam after they found out about his special mirror. Why did his annoying little sister have to let that bit slip?

Sam exorcised Henricksen and for once the bastard actually believed them about what they did. Being possessed can do that to a man. They were about to start preparing for a siege when he caught a glimpse of a familiar trench coat outside.

"Cas is here," he told Dean, who perked up.

Said woman walked in with perfect ease, Loki following behind her.

The first thing Dean did was walk up to Loki and punch him.

"We will be having words later about that mirror of yours," he said.

"Not if I ditch you and the large mass of demons heading your way you aren't!" said Loki vehemently. The Winchesters tensed at that.

"There are demons heading this way?" said Sam.

"Lilith sent them to take you out. Or at the very least maim you until she starts breaking the seals on Lucifer's cage," said Castielle bluntly.

Lilith knew about Sam Winchester being the vessel for the Morning Star. She wasn't about to kill him when he would literally bring hell onto Earth. However there was nothing against maiming the Winchester so he couldn't run or do anything to stop her from raising Lucifer or later saying yes to the fallen.

Something Castielle would do anything to stop, even if it meant killing Sam if there was no chance they could save him. She was not going to let Lucifer run wild in Sam's body twice.

"Who is this?" asked Henricksen.

"My name is Castielle and this is my older brother Loki. Yes, that Loki. We're...friends...with the Winchesters and tend to keep an eye on them."

"Yeah, and I still want a chat with Loki about his way of keeping an eye on people," said Dean irritably. That irritation left when he saw the duffel bag.

His bag, from the Impala.

"You didn't touch my baby did you?" he asked Loki suspiciously.

"Of course not. Cassie did."

'Cassie' slapped Loki on the back of the head. She really, really hated that nickname.

"Ow!"

Dean gave her a thumbs up.

When the smoke passed over the building, Henricksen turned to a bored Loki who was reading something in another language.

The only reason they were even in the area was to capture Ruby, who would be making a play for Sam. Once they had her and Castielle had killed the demons, they were gone.

Ruby was close enough to Lilith that she might know some of the seals they hadn't already hit. And with the two of them not able to enter Heaven without setting all sorts of alarms off, they needed new ways to find them.

Besides, Castielle might have a vested interest in seeing Ruby die slowly, painfully, and screaming. It had nothing to do with the fact she was one of the main parties responsible for Dean being torn apart by hellhounds when his contract was up, really.

An hour after the smoke passed, there was a loud crash as something broke through a window one of the deputies had broken the salt line. It was Ruby, and she was firmly caught in the trap.

Castielle looked a little too happy to see her.

She looked at Loki.

"Take her to the sealed room and you don't have to come back," she told him.

"Deal!" said Gabriel all too pleased. Dean had been fingering his gun and he wasn't in the mood to be shot in the ass. Then again he really should have gone easy on the man-whore comments and the not-so-subtle hints he kept shooting towards Cas and Dean.

Gabriel waltzed right into the devil's trap, making sure every saw him cross the line after to prove he wasn't a demon, before he grabbed the confused and very worried Ruby. Castielle scratched out a small line in the trap, allowing Gabriel to leave with demon in tow, before replacing the line and fixing the salt barrier.

She then proceeded to go outside and stab every possessed person there in a non-fatal area with the demon-killing knife Gabriel had loaned her.

"How?" asked Dean later, in the hotel. Castielle had gone with them because she had sensed Lilith nearby and didn't want the headache of having to perform another rescue.

"Again, you'll find out later. Besides, Loki should be almost ready to interrogate that demon bitch," said Castielle.

There was something to be said about losing respect for heaven and that stuck up Micheal. It was mostly his fault that most people believed angels to be chaste, pious little minions of God and his glory.

But when he cut Castiel off from Heaven and started the apocalypse solely to get it over with, well a few things had changed in the former angel.

For one thing, Castiel had become the one to get drugs, alcohol and the one to arrange over half the orgies, mostly because they were all going to hell anyway so why not? Dean had turned into his father, Sam had been taken over by Lucifer, and Gabriel had died early when his brother finally caught up to him.

As a result, Castiel had learned swear words were more stress release than anything, being uptight all the time was boring, punching someone that annoys you usually tends to shut them rather fast, and he hated demons with a fierce and fiery passion and thus wouldn't loose any sleep if he tortured one.

So if Castielle happened to curse like a sailor (to the perpetual amusement of Gabriel) and slap people who irritated her, then she would. It wasn't like she couldn't handle a demon of Ruby's rank. Hell, most of the angels could take on Lilith if given proper planning and the inclination. Lucifer wasn't stupid enough to make demons stronger than angels.


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's official, my Uncle Mark has died as of 7/21/2014. Please pray for our family at this time.**_

* * *

><p>Ruby was nervous. It had nothing to do with being captured... most humans who were sufficiently immoral enough went through a trial period that included quite a bit of torture in the pit in order to convert to full demon...but it had everything to do with the realization of who had grabbed her.<p>

A fucking arch angel who knew what she was up to and wanted to keep Lucifer either in the pit or at least severely weakened if and when he came out.

The thing was, last she checked most of heaven was on board with the whole letting-Lucifer-out-of-the-cage plan. She didn't know why, let alone care, but she knew someone had to be helping because Lilith was still out and about and they were supposed to keep her in the pit.

So yes, she knew she was screwed.

The woman who had come in to the station earlier walked into the room. Her eyes were colder than the pit itself, and just as pleasant.

"Let's get started shall we?" said Castielle.

* * *

><p>Gabriel found Castielle searching in vain for alcohol. Just because she didn't regret torturing demons never meant her migraine had gone away.<p>

"Just this once," said Gabriel, temporarily taking off the spell. Castielle sipped her whiskey with relief.

"Ruby was surprisingly more informed than I had thought. On the plus side, are you free later to kill Samhain in the pit?"

Gabriel thought that one over and snorted in amusement. He could see her thought processes well enough.

Hard to bring back a demon that was already dead. Besides, it would give her a chance to bring Dean back instead of waiting for her original self to do it and hopefully stop the first seal from breaking in the first place. Dean was going to hell, there was no stopping that...but if she got to him before he broke, then Lilith would have one hell of a time getting the first seal broken.

* * *

><p>Lilith was irritated. Ruby wasn't answering her summons, and her spies told her that the brat wasn't with the Winchesters either. She hadn't been seen since she stormed that station and killed the lone human working the night shift after the siege.<p>

What was baffling was the fact that it was clear the demons had made it as far as getting bodies and stormed the place, but there wasn't any evidence of a fight outside of a 'serial stabber' according to the hospital.

None of the witnesses were saying a word about what happened, even to her 'adult' body (she hated being in a fully grown body. It was the hormones that got on her nerves) which was confusing.

What little she had been able to gleam from visiting the place was that they had all been possessed recently but the demon had been killed by something specifically made to do the job. Someone who knew what they were doing.

Which ruled out the Winchesters seeing as how they barely were able to handle that idiot Azazel, let alone that many demons all at once.

So now she had to go looking for her best pawn, if only because the Winchesters trusted her enough not to kill her on sight.

She found her a month later, after being tortured extensively by someone with a grudge and knowledge of how to hurt demons. Ruby was dead, not that it mattered, there were signs that couldn't be hidden no matter how the culprit tried.

Lilith was confused. She had thought heaven was on board with the plan to bring Lucifer out of his cage. Why would they send a professional to torture and kill Ruby this early? She was crucial in getting Sam hooked on demon's blood. And what information could they possibly need before her part had been played?

* * *

><p>"I don't know about you Cas, but I'm exhausted," whined Gabriel.<p>

'Jamming the locks' as Castielle had called it was tiring when the best they could hope for was to severely limit Lucifer's power when the cage was opened. Especially since it was just the two of them against heaven and hell, seeing as how the Winchesters weren't likely to believe them without blowing their cover and potentially alerting Heaven about Castielle's mission.

Gabriel turned on the radio out of boredom, and hearing the song he grinned. He knew how to cheer up Cas. He would annoy her.

"I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"Your theme song!"

"Theme song," said Castielle flatly.

Gabriel cranked up the radio. It was Fall Out Boy's _"Thnks Fr Th Mmrs"._

As Castielle listened to the words, she had to admit it suited her nature perfectly. Eyes glinting evilly, she used her Grace to change the station. It started to play Maroon 5's _"Harder to Breathe"_.

Challenge accepted, Gabriel and Castielle started picking out theme songs for everyone they knew. It was a fun way to end a night, plus it meant they could have fun with it later.

* * *

><p>"DEAN!" cried Sam.<p>

Lilith had come looking for them instead of the other way around. Dean was killed by a nasty blow to the spine. He died instantly. Lilith went to kill Sam, only to find a very unamused woman standing in front of her. What the first demon saw but Sam didn't was the silver wing earring on the woman's ears.

That earring alone told her to back off. It radiated Grace and was only given to a select number of angels in heaven. Angels who had been given a specific mission by God directly rather than through an intermediary. It meant that whoever this woman was, she was the most dangerous thing there because she was being powered by something greater.

Lilith was the only demon aware of these facts, as Lucifer had felt warning his first real creation prudent planning.

So it was with great surprise to Sam that she fled rather than confront whoever the new arrival was.

"Cas?"

"I'm sorry Sam, but Dean's death and fall were inevitable, despite the measures I took to prevent it. At the very least he was killed quickly rather than it being drawn out by hell hounds like the others," said Castielle. She looked at Dean's body with great sorrow.

She had tried to find Alistair's racks so she could grab Dean, but God had warned her that it was set in stone.

Dean would fall into the Pit and break the first seal and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Castiel's descent into the pit to rescue the Winchester was also set in stone, but there was a special plan for after his physical body was blown up by Rapheal.

God was going to merge the souls.

If Dean's reward for all of his work was that he had a place in heaven, then Castielle's reward was Dean.

Sam buried Dean deep enough to keep the predators off, but not so deep that he couldn't dig himself out. Castielle was quick to tell Sam that Dean would be brought back once he had completed something in the pit.

She just didn't want to tell him that the thing Dean had to do was give in and break the first seal.

* * *

><p>"Sammy!" said Gabriel happily.<p>

"I leave him in your capable hands. I'm going to find Anna and have her help me jam the seals while you insure the demons keep their claws off him," said Castielle flatly.

"What seals?" asked Sam.

"I'll tell you later. First, vacation time! You need to relearn what fun is!" said Gabriel happily.

Seeing Sam's pleading look, Castielle willingly left the Moose with a sugar-happy arch angel. He needed a break and there was no way she was letting the demons give him that damn addiction all over again. And Gabriel was a master of hiding from heaven at this point.

Bobby didn't know what to think of Castielle or her new partner Anna, but he had a feeling he didn't want to know either. At least not now.

Castielle was serious, but firmly on the side of the Winchesters. And Anna was a bit spacy, but a good researcher and fighter. The fact they left the Impala at Bobby's house and insured Sam wouldn't kill himself until Dean returned was all Bobby needed to know about their character.

The two of them picked up the slack taking Sam out of the game left, in between their own hunts which Bobby never asked about.

And so five months passed.

* * *

><p>Gabriel (he had come clean about who he really was two months in and surprisingly that got Sam to trust him more) wasn't the only one to look up.<p>

"What's up Gabe?"

"The angels just stormed the pit. Dean's out," he said.

Sam perked up.

"Castielle just sent a message on my garrison's frequency. She's going to pick up Dean while Anna heads to Bobby's and warns him what happened."

Mostly so Bobby didn't freak out seeing Dean alive and perfectly healthy.

"Garrison frequency?" asked Sam.

"Each arch angel has their own specific frequency, and for some reason most of mine have stopped using theirs and stuck to the general frequency in heaven. So for the most part the line is a dead one. And besides, the minute they heard my voice they figured out I was alive and using it to avoid heaven's attention."

"Why haven't the other angels tried to call you back through that line? I mean they've been looking for you for a long time right?"

Gabriel's grin was evil.

"There's a reason why we call them _personal_ frequencies. I changed it years ago, and they can't get onto it without my permission. It was Dad's first attempt at the whole separate language prank he played after they were dumb enough to build that tower," giggled Gabriel.

"And they can't hack it?" asked Sam.

"Not without Trickster magic they can't. They would have to give up their cushy spots in heaven away from humans and go pagan, risking the chance of falling just to do it. And most of them don't have much of a sense of humor. My garrison got an automatic signal change, and they respect me enough that they wouldn't become spies, but the rest of the angels are in the dark."

"How do you know?"

"They've been feeding us inside info from heaven on the seals that the others know about without alerting Micheal. The douche."

Gabriel's opinion of Micheal had taken a hard nose dive after seeing his handiwork through those who had always been in his garrison. Castielle, in an effort to keep her safe once this mess had been sorted out, was officially in Gabriel's garrison and had automatic access to the frequency. Anna had jumped ship to Gabriel's side as well, so she had a valid reason for staying on Earth. She had, shortly after getting her Grace back, returned to continue helping Castielle jam the locks on Lucifer's cage.

The minute Dean made that deal, the first seal was doomed to be broken.

That just meant that they would have to write a new ending to Lucifer's rise on earth. And Castielle had an amusing one.

Crowley was a paranoid son of a bitch, and one who had a vested interested in keeping Lucifer _in_ the pit in his cage. So he was naturally very surprised to find a seraph wanting to make a deal that could net him an angel blade later.

This Castielle knew fully well where his real loyalties lay, and she wanted to take advantage of it.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"So let me get this straight. You are going to insure Lucifer's power is kept to a bare minimum when the cage is broken, and in exchange you want _me_ to kill him for you. How dumb do I look to you?"

Castielle brought out a copy of Gabriel's blade. Crowley shut up in a hurry.

"Let's get one thing straight demon. I hate Lucifer and I hate most of his creations, but we both know the only person you've ever had any loyalty to is yourself and your own goals. You would hand over the Colt to the Winchesters if you thought it would do a damn bit of good to kill Lucifer."

Crowley didn't deny the claim. They both knew that Crowley hated Lucifer.

"What's in it for you Seraph?"

Castielle eyes glinted.

"Because I've _seen_ how this end if the plans of heaven and hell succeed and Lucifer takes Sam. I refuse to let his reign begin again," said Castielle flatly.

Crowley paused in taking a sip of his liquor. He knew angels could time travel, but the idea that one would be sent back to stop Lucifer was one he hadn't considered.

"You're from that future? How bad did it get?"

"Lucifer killed you after he learned you gave Dean the Colt, and after Dean attempted to kill him he had lost the leader of the only opposition left. I was about to die as well until God removed his mortal disguise and told me to go back and stop this mess from happening. The thing you need to ask is why I bothered to come to you at all."

"So what's in it for me if I help you?" asked Crowley, catching what she wasn't saying.

"You wish to rule Hell do you not? I'm going to be taking out most of the bigger players like Mephistopheles, Alistair, Lilith and Azazel is already gone. I imagine that would leave plenty of room for an enterprising demon such as yourself to take over, especially if people saw you personally end the 'creator' of the demon kind using an angel blade."

Crowley was smiling. It was the sort of smirk that he always got when he had a particularly juicy deal to close and he could already see the power he would gain. And the best part was that it was an angel helping him!

He had to admit, this was a juicy deal.

"So what's in it for you?"

"We end Lucifer, and Micheal can go jump on his brother's dick for all I care. I'm only interested in keeping the future I came from an impossibility and keeping the Winchesters alive."

Crowley laughed at that idea.

"You will of course have to hand over the blade we're letting you use to do the job...but we'll trade it for another angel blade that won't be used by it's original owner."

"Count me in," said Crowley amused.

All he had to do was kill Lucifer for the Winchesters and take over? And hand over the arch angel blade for a lesser copy? Where did he sign up?

* * *

><p>"ARGH!" screamed Dean. They were sleeping at Bobby's house while they tried to deal with Dean being back.<p>

Castielle offered to insure he got a good night's sleep since the memories of the Pit were so fresh.

Unfortunately that didn't mean she could shield him from her original self's attempts to contact him without a vessel. It would open up too many questions.

"_SHUT UP!"_ shouted Anna.

Anna had no such compulsion to hide. Every angel knew she had found Gabriel long enough to join his garrison and get away from Micheal. If heaven knew she traveled with the Winchesters, they couldn't stop her. It was her business who she went with.

Though she had no interest in Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, to deter questions as to why I haven't updated anything other than Castielle in the past two weeks, the answer is simple. My charger cord died to my laptop and I don't have a back-up to write chapters with. All I have is a back log of updates I already completed before the cord died. When I get a replacement then the updates will return.**_

* * *

><p>Castielle was in a rather foul mood. Upon changing the conditions for the bet between Sam and Gabriel over which one of them would jump the other first, the tricky Arch Angel had taken to cheating a little to get his 'sister' to go after Dean.<p>

Gabriel's plan was, unfortunately for a very frustrated Castielle who was trying to help the Winchesters ruin heaven's plan, working a little _too_ well.

The ass had recently change the spell around Castielle turning the pills in the bottle Castielle had a habit of using into his favorite jelly beans that were laced with an aphrodisiac.

However Castielle would have her revenge once Dean finally got off his ass and figured out his feelings for her, whether platonic or not. What the Winchesters were unaware of was that there was a semi-banned word in Enochian that was actually the source of the infamous 'brown noise' myth. If an angel spoke it, then the humans lost control of their bowels within seconds.

Micheal had been so disgusted by the effect that he had told the angels to quit using it on Earth. Gabriel, who had left before this discovery had been made, was unaware of the effect. He likely would have abused it as often as he was bored if he had.

And Castielle wanted to have the maximum impact on Gabriel to show him her opinion of these antics to make her jump Dean.

Dean came into the weird area Loki had claimed at his own to find Sam, only to discover Castielle watching what appeared to be porn. Curious what she was into, he found her trying and failing to either turn off the TV or preferably change the channel. Seeing the irritated look on her face turn to surprise at seeing him there, Dean grinned and couldn't help what he said next.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Hardly. This only cements my desire to get revenge on that cowardly idiot even more," said Castielle irritated.

Dean watched as she reached for a worn-out pill bottle filled with something he couldn't identify. Dropping a few into her hand, it turned instantly to blue jelly beans.

"Jelly beans?"

"I did say I had an addiction problem. Loki's idea of keeping me from anything stronger than Advil was to put a spell on me that turns them into my favorite jelly bean flavors. He's a complete ass," said Castielle irritably.

Everyone had a vice of some sort. Dean liked loose women, alcohol and watching _Dr. Sexy._ So the idea of her having an addiction and still being good enough to hunt wasn't that far fetched.

"Got anymore?" asked Dean. He was in the mood for something sweet.

Castielle went to the cabinet and tossed him a small bag of blue jellybeans.

Dean popped a few into his mouth and they exploded into blue raspberry. Not his first flavor, but he wasn't complaining. They had sort of a bitter after taste though. When he commented on it Castielle's face turned horrified.

"Damn him... he's dosed the stash I kept in the cabinet now too!"

"Dosed?" asked Dean.

"Loki and Sam have an ongoing bet about us, or did you really not notice their little games?"

Dean knew Sam was trying to get him a real girlfriend, but he hadn't know it was Castielle. And Loki had been bugging his 'sister' for a while now whenever he saw the jerk.

"What did he dose them with?"

Castielle looked at him with her usual flat stare and said deadpan "Aphrodisiacs. That's why I was having trouble with the TV when you came in. He's spelled it to only show X-rated movies."

Dean started to feel the effects of the tainted candies now. His face was red as he was having trouble keeping his body from reacting.

Neither knew who made the first move, but one minute Castielle was staring at him with her calm blue eyes, the next they were making out.

Loki popped his head into the room, took one look at the two of them going at it, and smirked. He would have to rewind the video camera in the room to see who made the first move in order to collect on a certain bet with a moose.

* * *

><p>"What has you so smug?" asked Dean.<p>

"I won the bet," said Sam.

"What... you don't mean that stupid bet Cas mentioned between you and Loki do you?"

"You made the first move," said Sam.

After Dean got hit with the dosed candies, he was the one to approach Castielle and initiate the kiss, to Sam's amusement. In exchange Loki had to give him a full body massage for the next two months whenever he wanted. It was the best way to work out the kinks in his body after a hunt, and he was usually loosened up enough for Loki to get some fun out of it as well.

(If Cas had made the first move, Sam would have been stuck in a fallen angel costume Loki had made, complete with assless chaps. Needless to say Sam was happy Dean had gone after her first.)

"So does this mean you and Cas will _finally_ quit it with those weird staring contests you and her do every time you're in the same room for more than ten minutes?"

"We do not have staring contests!"

"Dean, the last three ghosts we've gone after with her around almost burned their _own_ bones just to get away from that," said Sam flatly.

Dean blushed embarrassed. He hadn't been staring at her... maybe observing would be less stalkerish sounding.

"And that's not counting the fact Jo's given up trying to even consider you an option since she caught you two doing that," added Sam.

Jo had been disappointed when she ran into them one night and caught Dean and Castielle's weird show where they just stared at each other for minutes at a time, only breaking long enough to blink. However even she could see the two had a thing for each other but they were both too stubborn to make the first move without someone prompting it.

Like say Loki and several tainted small bags of Castielle's jelly beans?

Dean said nothing, though he nearly crashed into a tree when Sam innocently asked "So when's the wedding?"

"Dude! Not funny!"

Sam snickered.

"Seriously though. The two of your are perfect for each other, so what's the hold up? It's not like there's anything stopping you," said Sam.

"How about the fact that she's spoken about her older brothers? I don't know about you, but I don't want her family coming back to try and shoot me!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Loki and Anna are the only ones she talks to, and from what I understand her dad isn't likely to complain. Apparently he already knew about us and he still approves of you despite the fact you're a hunter," said Sam.

Sam knew full well Castielle and Anna were really angels, and that they served under Gabriel, aka Loki. But he wasn't telling his brother that because Loki wanted to keep that quiet as long as possible. Besides, it would be fun to see the look on Dean's face when he found out one of his favorite pick up lines for girls was actually true.

* * *

><p>Uriel was irritated. Someone had killed Samhain and apparently Lilith hadn't been told, because when the Winchesters failed to stop the witches from attempting to bring him back, the witch was killed and nothing happened.<p>

You can't bring a dead demon out of the pit, and Lucifer was too busy loosening his cage to have noticed such a critical seal had been rendered null to resurrect Samhain.

He did wonder why both Winchesters had the feeling of an angel's grace on them. Particularly the demon brat Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam was the one to notice an odd pattern between Castielle and Castiel. They were never in the same room together, even for a moment. Castielle would always vanish mere seconds before Castiel showed up.<p>

So when he brought it up to Gabriel, the arch angel explained why.

"Castielle _is_ Castiel. Or an alternate form of him."

"How can he...she... be in two places at once?"

"Because Castiel can't exist twice, Dad sent him back as a woman...so Castielle came into existence. I'm pretty sure once Lucy busts out of hell by force, Dad will merge the two together, since they were originally one and the same."

"Wasn't it weird for him to become a girl?"

"Sam, the only time angels _have_ a gender is when we take vessels. Sure some of us prefer one to the other like Anna, but for the most part angels are asexual," said Gabriel shrugging.

Sam gave his 'boyfriend' a sly look.

"So does that mean you could switch the genders of your vessel?"

Gabriel cottoned on to what he wasn't asking and said "Yes, I could get pregnant if I felt like it if that's what you're hinting at. Besides, I actually _made_ this one while my last one was dying, so it's actually just me in here. In fact..."

Sam watched wide eyed as Gabriel unleashed six beautiful golden wings. They were real feathers of course, but they were little more than physical representations of his actual wings and not nearly as big.

Gabriel shuddered as Sam played with his feathers. Though they weren't the full thing, they were still very sensitive. The longer he played with them the more Gabriel whined.

"Moose, if you keep that up I'll be jumping you in a few minutes..." said Gabriel with a whimper.

Sam smirked and proceeded to really work his boyfriend up. It wasn't long before Gabriel was pouncing on him and had his tongue down his throat.

* * *

><p>Dean was in the living room when he heard Sam and Loki going at it. Castielle suddenly had an evil smirk as she waited until the moans got more frenzied. She had calculated when the perfect time to hit Gabriel was, and as it started to reach a real high pitch, she went to the door, opened it and spoke a single sentence in Enochian laced with just enough Grace to get the effect she wanted.<p>

Hearing Gabriel's sudden cry of disgusted shock and Sam's surprised yelp, Dean looked at his girlfriend.

"What did you do?"

"You know that pitch called the brown noise?"

"The specific tune that causes people to shit themselves? What of it?"

"Let's just say I happen to know the origin of that myth and how to use it. Sam just shit all over Loki right at the worst part," said Castielle.

Dean was chuckling as he had to ask "Why?"

"Mostly revenge on my brother, but also on Sam for being dumb enough to make a bet with Loki about my love life."

Dean was out and out laughing now. That was evil and hilarious.

"Does it work on demons?"

"Yes."

Dean was holding his sides at the thought of Lilith shitting herself because of Cas.

"You have to teach me how to do that!"

"I think it works on angels as well."

"That was not funny!" said Sam embarrassed beyond belief. Loki was looking pretty pissed too. He would never look at corn the same way again.

"Dude that was hilarious!" said Dean laughing his ass off.

"How the hell did you do that anyway?" asked Loki, honestly curious.

Castielle had a smug look on her face.

"You left before Mikey discovered an unusual reaction in humans to certain words. The brown noise myth has a genuine origin."

"Wait, you mean it actually exists? I've tried for an entire century to figure out how to hit that note!"

That and the one that shatters glass without blowing his cover.

"It's not a note. It's a pitch that can be heard on Earth when an angel speaks when using certain words. Needless to say Mikey banned his entire garrison from using them unless they were in vessels because he was so disgusted when he noticed it."

Gabriel pouted.

"That was unnecessarily cruel."

"No, that was a revenge prank for dosing my jellybeans just to get your bet with Sam over."

Gabriel perked up.

"In that case it was perfectly acceptable!"

* * *

><p>Why was it that whenever an angel cut ties from the others, they loosened up considerably in terms of personality?<p>

Gabriel compared Castiel to his alternate future self, and the difference was so staggering that it was hard to compare the two.

Castiel was a drone, someone who could fit into a menial job and put his all into it. He followed orders without many questions and didn't think to ask why. He had trouble understanding humans and their emotions, or learning to at least give some warning before showing up in front of the Winchesters. It was a miracle neither of them had shot him by now.

Castielle was a foul-mouthed, drug and alcohol addicted woman who had a cynical view on her fellow angels and a disillusioned one of Micheal and heaven in general. She was someone who had organized orgies, among other things and understood human emotions at a very deep level. If given the choice between the Winchesters or heaven, she would choose Dean every time.

About the only thing they had in common was that they both had an unwavering faith in humanity and their Father.

Though if Gabriel had to chose between them, he would pick Castielle every time because she was more fun and actually used her head.

"Will someone shut those two up!" shouted Bobby.

About a week ago Dean and Cas had moved on from the make-out sessions to the next level, though they still hadn't gone all the way. Unfortunately for Bobby, they were still extremely noisy and sometimes Cas forgot to spell the room so that he couldn't hear them. Sam went over to the closet, grabbed a broom and used it to bang on the ceiling above him.

Gabriel snickered as he heard cursing...then he growled when Castielle used the Trickster magic she had earned after one too many pranks by Gabriel. She was known among the pagans as Mamoru.

Not very original, Gabriel admitted, but it was unlikely they were going to figure out that she was just using the Japanese word for 'shield' as a Trickster cover name.


	6. Chapter 6

Castielle was on a race against time. Tessa, the reaper she remained in contact with to insure that seal wouldn't break, had sent her a distress call warning her that two reapers had gone missing without warning. And then she went silent.

Dean and Castielle were going as fast as they could trying to locate the reapers to keep them alive and the seal unbroken. The reaper seal was one of the bigger ones, and if they kept it intact then Lucifer's power would be severely limited.

There were six seals that had to be either wrecked permanently or foiled to give Crowley all the chance he needed to kill Lucifer and gain some serious influence in Hell. Killing Samhain before he was scheduled to be brought back had been one of them. Stopping the reapers from being killed was another.

As for the angel seal, she had a good idea how to deal with that one. She would send a false report via one of Lilith's minions to wreck that little seal...they wouldn't hesitate to go after 'Sam Winchester', not that Gabriel would dare let his boyfriend anywhere near Lilith or her manipulations. He was possessive, big time.

Castielle almost felt a small hint of pity for Lucifer. If he ever got Sam, Gabriel would go nuclear on his ass. He did not like sharing his 'toys', in the words of Castielle to Dean.

Sam had taken offense at the wording, but it was the best comparison Castielle could give him.

It took them two days and countless abandoned areas, but eventually they found it.

Unfortunately the seal was well on the way to being broken.

Castielle flared her Grace enough to send warning alarms in the demon's minds while Dean came in guns blazing.

They were barely able to save Tessa and Mark from being killed...but the damage was done. The seal was partially broken.

Castielle was not pleased.

* * *

><p>If Castielle had been irritated before, she was livid now. Zachariah had <em>dared<em> to snatch _HER_ hunter and put him in that awful lie of a life. If she was pissed, it was nothing compared to the glacial fury Gabriel was in.

In a rare moment of agreement between the two (Gabriel found it funny as hell to butt heads with Castielle just to see how she would react to his goading) the two planned their revenge against the seraph for harassing _their_ Hunters.

Besides, it would be funny as hell to see Dean and Sam's reaction to the book series written by the 'Prophet'.

* * *

><p>Zachariah shivered. There it was again, that weird feeling that someone was stepping on his grave. Which was odd, because he was an angel and generally when they died they never got graves.<p>

Watching the Winchesters play out this little scenario gave him just the teensiest bit of dark amusement. This would show those ungrateful humans who were the superior species.

It wasn't until the third day that he finally spotted the anomaly.

A man and a woman. The woman actually walked up to the Vessel of Micheal and chewed him out for not coming back like he promised. Dean was baffled as to who she was, but when she told him to follow he did so without hesitation. Almost like he was whipped by her or something.

The man however set all his internal alarms off as he seduced the straight laced Sam with candy. Candy of all things! Sam went with him without caring about his boring job and they vanished.

Zachariah was pissed. Who the hell were those two, and why did they come after the Winchesters?!

So he followed them.

He would regret that decision for the rest of time, especially since he had assumed the odd marking on Sam's soul was caused by a demon. How was he to know Sam had accidentally found Gabriel?!

Castielle trapped the irritating seraph in a circle of holy fire with Gabriel, who was less than pleased that Zachariah had given his Sammy such a boring as hell job.

She took perverse glee in watching him suffer being chewed out by a higher angel...one who left a standing order for his garrison to prank the ever living hell out of him once he returned to heaven.

Just because he preferred living on earth didn't mean his garrison had forgotten their commander. And they hated Zachariah with a passion anyway. Smug bastard.

While Gabriel was giving the shell-shocked angel the riot act for harassing _his_ human (and Castielle's as well) Castielle was currently breaking the spell the ass had put on the two.

It wasn't until she kissed Dean full on that he snapped out of it. Another sign that he loved her more than he would admit.

She lowered the fire barrier and Gabriel caught on to her idea and kissed Sam after Zachariah had fled, not wanting to be on Gabriel's bad side and in range. No way was he getting stabbed by Gabriel for going near the Winchesters.

Especially since half of Gabriel's garrison was going to be on Earth to stop the seals from breaking, and damn what Micheal had to say on the matter.

Just because they kept their silence about Gabriel's plans on earth didn't mean they weren't listening to what he had to say. Finding out that Castielle had come back with specific orders from God himself to keep Lucifer from winning was all they needed to hear to ignore Micheal's demands.

They just had to find vessels first.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to shoot him," declared Dean.<p>

"No, you're not. I would be obligated to stop you from shooting him. Giving him a black eye, on the other hand..." said Castielle.

She knew who Chuck was. But she felt he deserved at least one punch for half the crap she had to go through because he hadn't thought things through. She was obligated to keep him from life threatening harm...a black eye was relatively _tame_ compared to some of the ideas Dean had for him.

So when they managed to get to the Prophet's house, she wasn't surprised in the least he was keeping up the act.

By common consensus Gabriel had agreed that at least one of them would be with the brothers at all times to prevent a repeat of what happened with Zachariah. To be fair they weren't expecting heaven to make a grab for them while they were on a routine ghost killing.

Though the look he shot her was rather interesting. Did he really not remember why he sent her to the past?

Chuck managed to corner her in the kitchen and ask why she had the earring of those specifically picked by him to perform a task.

Gabriel had one too, but he couldn't wear it while hiding as Loki. It was a dead giveaway that he was an angel.

"So why were you sent?"

"Future alternate where Lucifer gets Sam and Dean is too stubborn to say yes in time. You sent me back to insure it didn't happen twice and from what I can tell as a reward for Dean if he learns that he can't handle everything alone," said Castielle dryly in a low voice.

Chuck's eyes were wide. Just because he wasn't really a prophet didn't mean he saw everything. Castielle was a wild card, an angel that had almost fallen but still had her Grace, tarnished as it was.

He could see her true form and he knew her real name was that of Castiel, the angel sent to retrieve Dean in hell. Though the fact she was shifted into a female explained why she was able to exist twice.

Castielle looked at 'Chuck' seriously and decided to see if he could possibly nudge Dean in the direction she wanted. The prophet chuckled nervously before he agreed to try his best. Castielle loved Dean more than she would say and she wanted him to get off his ass and figure it out already.

* * *

><p>"Oh Father, my aching head..." moaned Castielle from the couch.<p>

She had convinced Gabriel to let her drink in exchange for not pranking him and Sam while they were going at it.

Considering she still refused to tell him which words were the source of the infamous brown noise myth (and he couldn't find out for himself without blowing his cover too early) he had agreed to the terms.

So she and Dean had gone drinking, got shitfaced drunk, and ended up curled against each other on the couch.

And now she had _the_ worst fucking hangover in a long time. She knew dipping into Gabriel's private stash was a bad idea, but to be fair he was an ass and she knew it would take real convincing before he would let her loose again.

By now Gabriel was just glad he got her hooked on jellybeans instead of pills. She had completely kicked that habit without realizing it, mostly because the medication had been to dull the pain of her Grace slowly deteriorating on her.

Now she just had to increase the limit of alcohol she was allowed each day and she would be happy.

Dean moaned from her lap, as he had taken a small sip of the mead in Gabriel's stash and gotten so drunk that he knew he would have a hangover in the morning.

Castielle, bless her, had cursed the blinds to remained closed and had insured that no electronics would start blaring in the morning with a spell.

Across the room a laughing Gabriel and an amused Sam were privately enjoying their siblings torment. Well, Dean's at any rate.

Sam had decided to annoy Dean with the smell of something that had him wanting to rush to the nearest bathroom, except his head hurt too damn much to do it.

"SOMEONE SHUT OFF THAT DAMN PHONE!" shouted Dean. That was the fifth time the message alert was going off, and he was really starting to hate _Heat of the Moment_ right now. He winced at his own volume level and groaned.

Castielle closed her eyes and tried to block out the remaining light in the room. Her hand covered Dean's eyes, causing him to sigh in relief as she dampened light and sound from his throbbing head.

Gabriel snickered.

"Loki, either you get us something for this damn migraine or I would be obligated to stab you and then tell Micheal where to find your sorry carcass to drag back to heaven," growled Castielle.

"Oh no. I'm enjoying you two muttonheads get your just desserts for getting into my stash. Do you have any idea how hard it is to smuggle mead out of Asgard?"

"Considering you're Loki and happen to have mastered the art of misdirection and illusions? Not very. There were like fifty containers of the stuff, and that was before I stopped counting."

Gabriel blinked, but admitted she had a point.

"Fine. But I'm only going to dim the hangover enough that you won't try to shoot us. At the very least you should eat something," said Gabriel.

"That does it...someone shut off that goddamn phone before I shoot it!" said Dean with a whine.

Sam snickered, but picked the phone up to look at it. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" he said when he picked up the call.

What happened next had Castielle sitting up with a wince.

"Does anyone know an Adam? I mean how did he even get his number?" asked Sam once the call ended.

"Adam? Oh Father I shouldn't have sat up so fast," said Castielle with a grimace.

"Who's Adam?" asked Dean, wincing. Gabriel handed them something to drink that would dim the pain.

"Ow... well knowing the time line, I would have to say Adam _Winchester_."

Dean and Sam started at that.

"Winchester?!" hissed Dean.

"John had an illegitimate child called Adam. Some of the hunts he went on in the area were so he could spend time with his other son."

"We have a half-brother and didn't know it?!" said Dean.

"To be fair, heaven manipulated your parents into falling in love. They were very interested in having the Winchester and Campbell lines merged," said Castielle casually.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>Castielle was not having a good day. It started with the hangover, and it ended with being dragged along to find a cupid to confirm what she had told them about their parents.<p>

Still, Gabriel got a good long laugh at the look on Dean's face at the cupid's greeting. She had such a headache that she hadn't bothered to warn them about the fact cupids had a tendency to hug people without any clothes on.

They were the nudists of heaven.

Once they confirmed that yes, John and Mary had been manipulated by heaven into falling for each other, Dean and Sam went to find Adam, if only to see what he was like.

What they found had them angry beyond belief at their father.

John had treated Adam the way Bobby had to. He acted as a father who traveled often but still cared, which was more than he had ever done for them.

Still, since Castielle had a nasty hangover she sent out a net made of Grace and found the ghouls. They were dead before three hours were up, and the hunters were glad to be gone.

They would come if Adam needed them, but they weren't going to be responsible for him getting into the hunting game and being killed.

They did tell him to look up Bobby Singer if he were ever interested in hunting though.

Dean was really, really nervous. Despite her best efforts, the seals were still being broken left and right. Castielle was becoming increasingly agitated about the whole thing.

So in an effort to prove he wasn't his father and show Castielle how he really felt about her, Dean was going to propose. Loki had even helped him get the ring.

Dean figured if the world was going to end, then he wanted Cas to know how much he cared for her before it went to shit.

Loki absolutely approved, because that would mean Castielle would finally learn to relax a little. Despite her addictions and sarcastic demeanor, she really hadn't gone that far with Dean physically.

Freya squealed when she heard the news, and took Castielle and Anna on another shopping trip for cloths. The two girls were going to discreetly find Castielle something white to wear on the big day without her realizing it.

To be fair, only Anna knew that Castiel had originally been male before she was sent back. It was likely she had trouble understanding why girls were so excited on their wedding day.


End file.
